War Or No War
by Princess Sky Windiox
Summary: "I've made my decision." Twilight, Blank, and the others must decide whether to go to war with the changlings or not, considering the damage Tirek has ravaged over Equestria. Third in the 'Discovering Ourselves' series.


The Decision

Celestia, Luna, Cadence, Twilight, and the rest of the Mane 6, as well as Discord and Blank, and the CMC, were gathered in Twilight's throne room. The crystal of her tree house like castle glimmered in the light filtering through the window. After what Tirek had done to Equestria and what Blank had told them, they had to decide what to do. Go to war with the changlings, or just lay low and stay safe?

"...and that's why I think it's a danger to go to war with the changling empire," Blank finished.

Twilight looked at Blank from her throne. Celestia, Luna, Cadence, the CMC, as well as Discord and Blank, were standing up in the semi circle of thrones. Twilight frowned, "I can see your point, Blank, but at the same time I think it would be logical if we did. We would not have to worry about them anymore."

Celestia nodded, "I must agree, Princess Twilight. But in the end, it is ultimately your and Blank's decision."

The lavander alicorn and changling ex-royal guard exchanged glances, "We understand."

"If we do this, go to war," Fluttershy pointed out, "a lot of Equestria would probably be ravaged and destroyed. We're still rebuilding from Tirek's surprise attack."

"If only we had prepared better," Celestia murmured.

"It wasn't your fault," Discord sympathized, "it was Tirek's...amd mine."

"We forgive you, Discord," Fluttershy said sweetly, "but if we go to war you will have to help us in some way."

Discord nodded, "Of course."

"But if we really go to war, what will we do?" Scootaloo asked. Sweetie Belle and Apple Bloom nodded in agreement.

Twilight shook her head, "I do not know."

Celestia looked at Twilight. The logical alicorn had her thinking face on, with a hoof to her chin. Finally it seemed she reached a decision, "The three of you shall do whatever your talents allow you to."

The three fillies nodded. "What about us, Twilight?" Rainbow asked, casually lounging in her throne. The symbol of her cutie mark, made out of jewels, glittered as the sunlight struck it, and made a rainbow beam.

The rainbow beam connected to Rarity's throne, then Pinkie Pie's, then Fluttershy's, Applejack's, and finally Twilight's throne. The ponies all looked at the beam that made a rainbow colored, star shape, which hovered above the floor.

"What do you think, Twilight?" Discord asked.

"If this happened," Blank started, raising a holey hoof up, "then all of you would have to have some sort of weapon on you at all times. I can tell you one of the changling's greatests weaknesses, but in order to do so I will have to demonstrate."

Discord glanced at the changling, as did Twilight, "Go ahead."

Blank nodded and stood up, and green light surrounded his horn. Then it surrounded his body. Everyone sheilded their eyes. When the green light died down Blank was no longer there.

In his place was a pony... that pony was Twilight.

Everypony's eyes widened. Twilight hopped off her throne and approached Blank. They were now at eye level, and Twilight peered into the changling's eyes. They held no emotion, only logic, like Twilight's did, and they were the same shade as Blank's normal eye color.

"Twilight," Blank said slowly, "I need you to make a knife with your magic."

Twilight hesitated but did what she was told, crafting a magenta knife out of her magic. Blank held his hoof out, and Twilight understood, slitting the skin of his hoof.

He didn't bleed.

"What is this?" Twilight asked, letting the knife vanish.

"It is the changling's weakness..." Blank said, transforming back to his normal self, "all holes and no blood."

Understanding blossemed in Twilight's eyes, and her eyes widened the tiniest bit, "If we do go to war, we have an advantage over them..."

"Indeed," Blank said, inclining his head, "though I would say a shallow cut on the throat if you're not sure if, say, Fluttershy is really Fluttershy."

"I understand," Twilight said, walking back to her throne. She settled herself on it and looked at the rainbow light again.

"My mind is already made up," Blank glanced at Twilight, "and what about yours, Princess?"

"I think..." Twilight looked at Blank, "No, I know what my decision is."

"What is it?" Spike asked fearfully. Twilight looked at the dragon. She then looked at everyone else in turn, beginning with Blank and ending with Discord. Everyone had an expression of mixture of fear, curiosity, and loyalty on their faces.

"Twilight?" Cadence asked.

Twilight's purple eyes traveled to her."We're going to war." 


End file.
